


The pleasure of the enemy

by Lad_Prime



Category: Transformers, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Pee Pee, Torture, Water Torture, full bladder, pee denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lad_Prime/pseuds/Lad_Prime
Summary: Optimus is in the Megatron’s hand. And Megatron want ti make Optimus desperate for a pee.





	The pleasure of the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> There are Moment with sex and pee disperation, il you don’t like this or you are not 18, please, not read this. And non enjoi :).  
Ps that is the englis version of the story calling “il piacere del nemico”

Optimus was waking up after a long and exhausting day at the Nest.  
Starting to restart his systems, he quickly realized that he had fainted and fallen into some sort of forced recharge. Slowly his optics start by focusing on where he is. Something was not working properly. His body was blocked by thick chains that barely allowed him to touch the ground with his feet.

OP ~. mmm ... so ... what's going on? Where do these chains come from? Where am I?

Optimus was seized with a sense of anger, provoked by the affront he had just suffered. He believed he was the victim of a bad joke by his fellow Autobots. And it wouldn't have been the first time either. So he started pulling the chains from the ceiling, at least trying to free an arm. But unfortunately it was useless.

OP ~ what the hell is going on? Rachet, Hironhide, Bumblebee! Where are you? If this is a joke I don't approve of it.

No answer reaches the Autobot leader who, in the meantime, is starting to overheat more and more.  
Unfortunately for Optimus the awareness of what happened to him the day before was not slow to arrive. The memories began to swarm slowly, becoming increasingly clearer.  
According to his memory CPU, the entire group of Autobots had been violently attacked by the Decepticons in an ambush. So Optimus could only be in the hands of his bitter enemies ...  
OP ~ Autobot, give a voice! Is anyone still active?

Suddenly, heavy footsteps came from the shadows.

OP ~ that's not how Megatron will end! You can't win and you know it! Your guide has only led to the destruction of our beloved Cybertron, stop this madness!

MG ~ ehehe, although it did give you the new shokwawe drugs, even capable of knocking out a predacon, they can't keep you out for a long time. I see that you are already more ready to fight. Isn't that so Prime?

Optimus could not see His enemy, the place in here had been hung was studied really well. According to the location sensors, it had to be in the middle of a large room, completely immersed in darkness ... dimly lit by Optimus's soft Marino blue optics.

Op ~ We will leave your empty words for another time. Where are my Autobots?

MG ~ you shouldn't worry about them. Don't you still remember what happened?

Optimus, as much as he tried to sort out the events that were coming to mind, he just couldn't understand, to remember logically.

MG ~ well, we managed to "hack" your system. The beauty is that you were in reconnaissance, near the Nest, and thanks to the powerful substance in question you were forced to a halt, up to bring you of-Line for a few days. Giving us all the time to pick you up and take you to a safe place ... for us Decepticons obviously ehehe

OP ~ well, so what are you going to do with me?

MG ~ (with an amused and haughty air), what makes you think that you can serve me for something eh?

OP ~ well, I assume that if I had no reason to keep me alive, you would have already killed me at the first opportunity.

With a low growl, Megatron slowly came out of the shadows, only to be threateningly close to Prime. Optimus, a little reluctant, decided that it would be a wise choice in resisting reacting. At least, now that he wasn't sure what the madman was up to.  
Megatron turned slowly around Optimus. Looking at him as a hungry wolf would have done with a flock of sheep. Without warning, at a time when Optimus was distracted, he let his long and lethal fingers penetrate the sensitive transforming seams under the thick body of his helpless victim, until he reached the smallest perception cables.  
The Transformers, and in particular the Autobots, are very resistant externally. But under the armor they become really sensitive, and fragile, as if the whole network of cables and tubes were exposed nerves.

Optimus stifled a cry of pain, provoked by the pungent pain that, pulling those threads violently, had provoked him, the tyrant was amused by Optimus's attempted self-control, but was perfectly aware of the constant pain he felt. He had tortured so many of those Autobots that he didn't even need a physical or auditory confirmation from the subject under his claws.  
This torture went on for quite some time.

OP ~ So ... (nnnnfh) you want (mmmf) you want to torture me ... isn't it?

MG ~ yes, but not to satisfy revenge, or hate. But my lust.

In saying it, Optimus shuddered along the spinal plates. Which didn't happen to him since the golden days of Cyberton, when he was still the young Orion Pax.  
What can you expect from a cruel and unpredictable robot like Megatron?

Meanwhile, Megatron started fiddling with Optimus's hearing plates. Which unfortunately for the Prime unintentionally causes a kind of sexual excitement. This is due to an enormous number of very sensitive receptors placed right next to those damn wings on his helmet. Optimus tried not to show the discomfort and pleasure that those touches, in spite of everything, were causing him.  
Unfortunately for Optimus, Megatron knew well the weaknesses of a Prime, and that, if he continued like this, he would get an Prime excited in a few minutes.

A thin, low and grim growl came out of the tyrant's throat, like an engine running at full speed as soon as he noticed that his victim's systems were starting to warm up and ventilate.

MG ~ oooohuuu well well, here's what I wanted. A Prime that tries to hold everything back. Even his spike inside, but don't worry. It will soon be mine.

OP ~ I prefer (mmmmfh) death (oooh!).

Optimus immediately blamed himself for letting out that little moan. But now he feels terribly needy ... and from the face that he made, perhaps too explicit, he made Megatron laugh with taste.

MG ~ eheheheh I knew it wouldn't be easy to get you to open the interface panel for me, so I felt free to have your waste tanks filled with waste liquid. So, if you really need to get rid of weight and discomfort, you have to let your peak out.  
  
The news of his sudden filling made Optimus feel uncomfortable. It made him feel as if he had somehow been violated, and this by one of the worst Cybertronians.

OP ~ (defiantly), do you believe that being Prime just means having a title? I'm more resistant than you think!  
With a sharp tug, Optimus managed to give a powerful head to the right shoulder of the tyrant of Cybertron. But, in doing so, moving in a clumsy and abrupt way, that against all his expectations, he lost a small drop of energy processed by his intimate area. Small and inexorable, it passed slowly from the housing of its spike to the interface plate. The only positive point is that before having any visible leak on the outside, he would have to release a large quantity of waste liquid. However, this did not make him calmer. Optimus didn't expect to be so full already that he risked a loss. He would have done better not to react, to avoid a desired accident, evidently, only from Megatron who was already anticipating the embarrassing loss of a Prime to him sooo dear.

MG ~ excellent. you're still fighting, I like that. It makes everything more spicy.

In saying this, Megatron slowly pressed Optimus to his abs, a cistern that was tormenting Optimus so much.  
The sudden pressure made the Prime spark miss a beat. But, with an enormous effort of his abdominal cables, he managed to have no losses.

Op ~ (mmmmmmfh), [the pressure increases], (ooooofh), [increases still slightly] (mmm ...... AH!). Please stop! move from there!

With a face reddened by the heat created by the effort to keep himself cold and impassive in the eyes of his executioner, Optimus looked at his enemy. Hoping that he can give a minimum of respite.  
The last push on his tank was really difficult to counter. A subtle and powerful trickle of emerging refined was involuntarily sprayed by its peak which, although still quite under control, tried to lighten the internal pressure. Unfortunately, without reaching any result.

MG ~ stop small and helpless Prime, you are in my hands, and as long as I want to have fun, you will be mine.

Having said this, Megatron's hand began to move away from Optimus, much to his relief, so much so that he could not hold back a sigh of relief.

Op ~ (ooooooofh), ..

MG ~ well, did you lose your tongue? Where are your nice speeches? Your desire to fight e? All suppressed to maintain some control over a certain ... small ... loss?

The last word was pronounced by Megatron with an emphasis such that it almost lost control of the poor bladder of Optimus, which in the meantime only filled up drop by drop.

[thought of Optimus] ~ so it's not good. I cannot hold out much longer, and after all, it is useless to resist. I would have no chance of getting rid of Megatron in time to find relief in private. The pain does nothing but increase and I feel ready to burst ... but, if I give in, I could go against something even worse than a full waste tank ... what can I do?

Megatron noted with pleasure that with each of his touches in Optimus's paint it made him shiver with pleasure. Having his enemy so weak and all for himself made him go out of control. Not that he felt any particular attraction for the Prime from the red and blue flames, but because he wanted to have fun, and what better way than with his enemy?  
As soon as Megatron realized that Optimus was imperceptibly trying to forcefully close the interface door by pressing his thighs together, he decided to start again to goad Optimus's seams.

[Thought of Megatron] oooohuuu, yes, what a pleasant feeling its structure against my limbs.

And tac, a strong kick flew. Optimus, seized by an involuntary defense shot, reacted to the pain by removing Megatron.

OP ~ mmmmfh. Not ... no .. start code lock. Baipassa .... baipassa ... mmmmf. Diagnostic baipass.

The abrupt movement made all possible warnings start in Optimus, to communicate that the inevitable would soon occur. So, prey to a last idea, Optimus blocked the opening systems. Although this method could hardly last.

Optimus did nothing but snort and press his thighs in a panic. Under no circumstances did he want to be seen naked in front of a Decepticon, in particular, if pinched to get wet like a little sparkle just born.

MG ~ eheh you are really enjoying yourself Prime, I decided to make it a little longer.

Having said this Megatron gave the order to loosen the chains from the arms of Optimus, but, he blocked his legs on the ground with two jaws, forcing him to his knees.

MG ~ well, what do you say? Proud knight?

From the moment he was loosened in the arms, not even a micro click passed that his hands ran quickly on the interface panel. His pelvic rods were beginning to give way, and this help, as bad as he had to admit, had been really appreciated. Optimus was on the ground, hot, with the fans at full capacity, and with the coolant in his veins, but nothing could help him, if not the final release. If only he had, for some reason, moved his hands, he would have started a colossal loss.

Op ...... ~

MG ~ well? Do not look at me like this. Soon it will be finished ... maybe.

Op ~. pant. .pant. Please let me use an unloading station, don't let me get so wet, there is no honor in all this.

Optimus couldn't even finish the sentence that a jet of energon spurted from his spike, now almost completely out of control, onto the closed panel.  
A powerful wave of despair struck Optimus's bladder.

OP ~ please ..... nn ...... I can't ... hold me still. I'm too ... full ..... ooooOOOOH.

Another spurt, and this time it completely filled the compartment, small energon droplets begin to slowly escape from the panel, now in need of attention.

MG ~ apparently someone needs help, and look here, a loss ... eheh. You're really desperate for a piss, aren't you, Prime? Imagine the flow of your waste energy, which exits and disperses from your body, first as a gush, then as a powerful jet, and finally, as it begins to slow down, a sense of pleasant emptiness begins to pervade you, and the cables, held in agonistic tension until that moment, relax. Optimus, tell me, doesn't it intrigue you?

Having said that, Megatron gave a new order, that the chains, still at Optimus's wrists, were pulled up again, not so much to make the Prime rise again in anguish, but enough to keep his shaking hands away from the panel, and in the same way he made the chains of the legs distance, nailing Prime in one of the worst positions, with or without a need for unloading.  
Optimus was at Megatron's feet, on his knees, with his legs open, his pelvis too much towards him and his shoulders and torso tilted back, making it even more difficult to keep the panel closed.  
Optimus was about to lose the battle with himself, Energon's Little Rivoli slowly began to leak out, creating subtle blue decorations along Optimus's shiny thighs.

OP ~ mmmmmf ooooof .....Ecco, sta succedendo, tutto quello che Optimus non avrebbe mai voluto vivere era lì che si stava per compiere. Perdere il controllo del suo corpo, in catene, imprigionato da Megatron, sottomesso è impotente... in poche parole, umiliato. Questi ultimi gemiti del tutto involontari non riuscirono ad essere fermati, facendo ridere a crepa pelle il suo carnefice.

MG ~ AHAHAHA, look! A Prime who meows like a whore, looking for relief. It's really funny.

Megatron was slowly but surely getting hotter and hotter. His interface peak was now marble, and the space was always getting smaller and more painful under his armor. But the game was coming to an end.

MG ~ Optimus, let's see how it goes below.

That being said, Megatron approached between Prime's legs, almost touching his interface panel with his face. The fine splashes that were still hinted at under Optimus's slight control, splashed him.

OP ~ please .... aaaaahhh .... it goes away from there, I don't want to create a disaster.

Megatron knew very well about the temper of the Prime. They could postpone the discharge even for many cycles, if necessary. Probably Megatron would have to wait quite a while before getting to know an Optimus so desperate as to beg a small bathroom to free himself at least in part. The Prime could also contain about fifty liters in their bladder.  
But this also involved a place that was adequately large so that it could accommodate the powerful jet, caused by ever-increasing internal pressure.

MG ~ come on, I just want to open your interface panel. Look here ... you're about to explode. You are so swollen that as you breathe or move, I hear the sound of the energon moving and hitting the walls of your cistern. There will be quite a few liters of what you don't find?

When he had finished speaking, Megatron's thin fingers began to stimulate, with Optimus's astonishment, in a very delicate way, the sensitive metal around his panel. A small shudder ran through the spinal column of Optimus again, causing him a strong jolt is a loss of energy such as to end up directly on the face of Megatron, who, with no complaints, did his best to dry himself, continuing to stimulate the external part of Optimus dying .  
The more Megatron played in this sadistic way, the more the heat in the frames of the two Cybertronians rose. The vent side grilles threw hot air, trying to cool the processors.

OP ~ stop it immediately, this is ....... OH PRIMUS!

By now, the interface door, with a subtle click, moved sideways, causing the energon immediately sprayed with violence from its tired and needy peak that peeked out from inside his quarters to fall immediately.  
Megatron made a nasty mischievous face at the sight of the delicate part of Optimus, who was visibly out of control. He continued to contract and spray small doses of energon on a regular basis, nothing to do with the enormous amount of liquid still hidden inside Optimus.  
In one movement Megatron slipped out of the Prime's legs now about to let go.

OP ~ ahhhh AHHHHHH, SIII .....

The processors smoking because of the effort, they were already sending the Prime abused, a message of immediate relief, the various locks and blocks were about to be bypassed, but when everything was blocked by another stimulus. Strong and unexpected sexual excitement.  
Megatron had slipped behind Optimus's arched back, and had begun to nibble at the auditory wings of his helmet. Everything was aggravated by Megatron's right hand who, during Prime's confusion, had managed to take the poor rider's spike, starting to work it, so as to make it difficult or almost impossible to release the waste liquid that was driving him crazy .

OP ~ oooooooofffffmmmmegatroooooonnn ..... ahhh. Stop that!

This word was a click. Optimus had surrendered, he wanted to open the hatches, but now it was Megatron who had control

MG ~ you want a release, do you want relief? Well, first you have to give it to me, and if you're good, I'll leave you  
To free. But you must do what I order you.  
OP ~ llllllloooooo not mmmmfh, I .... ok .... ok ...

Optimus was in a tight spot. The tip of his powerful spike was firmly locked by Megatron's fingers. So either he was too excited to start the flow, or he was blocked by the metal of the sadistic Decepticon.

Having said that, Megatron began to push on Prime's stomach, making him cry from the pain and the growing need to explode.

MG ~ I will not stop until I am not inside you, and you will not come to me like I am overloaded, and Prime, you should thank me, on Cybertron they said that arriving at the peak with a full tank was one of the most beautiful feelings on planet. So you should also be grateful.

Having said that, Megatron was finally able to open his interface panel, his spike was more like a long, pointed steel club, with fiery red veins. At his sight Optimus had a genuine fear. He was not used to these practices, even on Cybertron he had never used them, for him an interface had to be something more than a single act, a union between two Cybertronians who loved each other. But Megatron didn't care, he just wanted to get a good ride making an enemy suffer.

Here the peak of the tyrant was penetrating him all in one breath, violent and painful. Optimus gave a muffled cry. The thick spike immediately pressed against his bladder, everything was narrower, that's the only thing Optimus wanted was to give vent to all that liquid. But, Megatron had other plans.

MG ~ yes, little one, ask for mercy. I'll let you know whether you want it or not.

It was immediate. Megatron took Optimus from behind. With one hand he held it steady, with his mouth he sensual bites his auditory fins and the seams of his neck, and with his other hand he was doing a good job on Prime's spike, so as to make sure there were no leaks.  
With powerful pelvis movements, Megatron found a rhythm, so as to enter and exit smoothly from the compartment of the suffering Autobot. Unfortunately for Optimus, every little knot of pleasure inside his valve was repeatedly hit and stressed, this did nothing but provoke him the involuntary and unconscious production of a very particular liquid, a lubricant. Megatron was surprised and happy, and, in doing so, also increased the pace.  
Every blow was as if a hand was squeezing its bladder violently, blocked, by a steel-hard spike.

OP ~ please, aaaanf permiooooooo ... to free me at least a little. I'm going crazy...

MG .... no, Nooooh ,,,, was for so long, that I had, oooof, a good fuck ... ooooof. Wait and don't ruin everything  
The energon in the bladder continues to do up and down, up and down, take it, waves in turmoil in a pressurized cistern. Optimus felt every little shift in that enormous mass. Everything was worsened by the constant slamming and jerks of Megatron. Its exhaust valve tries in every way to let at least a small part of the liquid flow to the outside, but when its peak contracted it quickly found the hand of Megatron that closes to the world the apex of the Prime, tickling them when it realized that the contraction for the expulsion had temporarily ceased. This terrible feeling and the continuous slamming of Megatron were eventually improved on Optimus's rational systems. He could no longer figure out what they are doing and what he wanted to do, his systems went down a little because of the strong temperature that is continuing and rising because of too much liquid held back beyond his limits. What was right? What was not? The border was as if it were dissolved due to a heap of primary needs to be met, nothing beyond that made sense.  
Necessary let themselves go to jerks and sighs of lust, their structures heat another, in a prey to different needs, impelling in the same way.  
The overload, fortunately for the poor Prime, was not long in coming, a feeling of electricity began to pervade it slowly, first by the air, and then up to its spark. Megatron was also very close to the climax.

OP ~ AAAAARGH MG ~ mmmmmf .... AAAAA.Contemporaneamente si liberarono violentemente. Due spruzzi di energon blu purissimo zampillarono dai due robot. Optimus per un breve istante si sentì stordito e euforico, dimenticandosi della sua urgenza, e Megatron aveva avuto ciò che voleva, una venuta soddisfacente.  
OP ~ AAAAARGH MG ~ mmmmmf .... AAAAA.Contemporarily they broke free violently. Two splashes of pure blue energon gushed from the two robots. Optimus for a brief moment felt dizzy and euphoric, forgetting his urgency, and Megatron had what he wanted, a satisfying coming.

MG ~ good good Prime, you deserved the reward.

So saying, he brought a large basin to the Prime, still on his knees.

Op ~ you ... do you want me to release me in there? as if you were a pet? While you're there watching? I would like to free myself ... and quickly, but not so, with more dignity.

MG ~ or so, or the floor. You decide. Your spike is starting to become aware of his problem again, hurry up

Optimus's peak was returning to being more malleable, and this caused a small but constant loss of liquid to start again which, slowly, was creating small puddles on the floor, destined only to become a huge lake, if Optimus had not decided immediately

Op ~ oooof is fine, all right. But at least free me a hand ... and be quick

Unfortunately the situation was getting worse. Energetic splashes were spurting from Optimus's spike, spreading the mess on the floor between his legs, all decorated with blue energon threads. now the seconds were numbered.

MG ~ no Optimus. Just piss. And it's fast.

OP ~ uuuuf, anf, anf,

Clutching his spike between his legs, with an enormous effort not to start with his fluids even before focusing on the position of the container, Optimus managed to raise it slightly, so as to be able to center the basin in front of him. But just before he began to free the river that was pressing undaunted inside him, Megatron took his aching spike, helping him to aim.

MG ~ strength. Go and do it all

Op ~ io, me, I can't if someone else keeps it. It embarrasses me.

MG ~ wait, I'll help you

Immediately the free hand of Megatron found himself again on the abs of Optimus, gently and constantly pressing the underlying bladder. Very few nano clicks passed, and Optimus's spike, at first hesitant, let loose a small sprinkle of energon, then an indomitable torrent followed. It was almost as if a too full dam tried to get all the water out of a really too small hole. As constant and violent as the flow could be, he was never quick enough to empty himself according to Optimus's point of view. The release showed no sign of abating for five minutes, all that could be heard at that moment was the sound of the energon pouring down like an uncontrolled waterfall in the tub, the buzz of Optimus' bodywork that was doing everything to help itself in the evacuation of waste, and the sighs and relief sounds of a Prime reduced to its maximum limit. His cistern had gone far beyond that. At least five liters more than its maximum. The liquid had crouched in various parts of the internal structure, ready to escape. For this reason staying so long only leads to pain.Mg~ dai Optimus, quanto credi ancora di metterci? Vederti liberare con questa violenza mi ha quasi fatto venire voglia di rilasciare del liquido pure a me. Eri davvero pieno E?

Throughout the operation Megatron never left his post, this because he enjoyed fiddling by pressing more or less violently on the bladder of a now exhausted Prime.  
After well over ten minutes, the flow began to slow down and stop. Never has Optimus felt so embarrassed it is so good at the same time. The liberation had ended with a violent overload, which, luckily for him, went unnoticed in Megatron.

MG ~ your overload was really powerful, I had never witnessed such a strong and desperate roar hehe, I'm honored. Well well, now I'll leave you to your recharge. Soon I'll send a team to retrieve the beautifully filled container, isn't it true? Well Have a good ehehe rest.

OP ~ Megatron, you really are a monster.

And having said that, Megatron left the cell, and Optimus alone in his shame.  
But although Prime will never admit it to himself, this had been the most beautiful feelin in his life, but he would Not repit with Megatron.


End file.
